Emerudo Chikiu
by HikariYami-chan
Summary: A new Hikari artwork has appeared, but it has taken on the form of a human. The Emerudo Chikiu Hikari artwork is now in the normal world.
1. Chapter 1

Snow was softly falling to earth, creating a blanket across the town. People were just arousing from their deep sleep. The Niwa family was no exception. Emiko Niwa was busy preparing breakfast for her son Daisuke, who at this moment was still sleeping.

"Dai-chan, sweetie, it is time to get up. You're going to be late!" Emiko says while rapping at Daisuke's door.

Daisuke sits up in his bed and sleepily looks around to gather where he was. After a few minutes he realizes where he is and begins to get up. Still sleepy from last night's job Daisuke goes through his morning routine. Last night Dark had to steal another artifact. This is becoming somewhat of a routine, good thing I don't have to do this every night. Daisuke sits down at the table with his grandfather, Daiki Niwa. Emiko places a plate of eggs in front of Daisuke. He eats them without a single thought.

"Dai-chan, tonight you will steal another artifact," Emiko announces suddenly.

With this Daisuke jumps up now fully awake, "Mom, I went out last night! I thought I had tonight off!"

"No, this is a very important. Your late," Emiko says calmly.

"What!" Daisuke yells grabbing his bag and running out the door.

At school

Daisuke walks into the classroom exhausted from his run. The first person he sees is Riku, his girlfriend. He is about to walk over to her when none other than Takeshi steps in front of him.

"Hey, Daisuke I have big news on Dark!" Takeshi says.

Almost all the girls start squealing at the sound of Darks name.

Takeshi continues "Dark is going to steal the Emerudo Chikiu, tonight at 11."

"Really?" asks Daisuke not caring.

"Yah, but it is really weird because the Emerudo Chikiu has not even been put on display yet."

At that very moment the teacher walks in and yells at everyone to take their seats.

Daisuke, still tired from the morning, just stares outside at the snow falling. He looks down over the grounds of the school and to his surprise a girl about his age was sitting on a tree branch. Snow was swirling around under her feet. Her hair was long and silky black. She looked right at Daisuke; her emerald green eyes drew him in. She mouthed the word _Dark_ and with that she disappeared.

_Ding_

The bell for lunch was ringing as Daisuke came back to earth.

"Hey Daisuke, stop spacing out and get over here," yelled Takeshi.

"Coming," Daisuke yelled back.

That Night

"Dai-chan, look at this cute outfit I made for Dark!" Emiko begins with as soon as Daisuke walks in the door.

"Mom," Daisuke wines "can't we skip tonight?"

A grave look comes over Emiko. "No Daisuke we can't this is a very important piece to us you must get it tonight!"

_Daisuke you ready, this is going to be fun_

Dark we better get going

_Now that's more like it_

At the mansion where the Emerudo Chikiu is being held

_Daisuke looks like only the police put out traps tonight_

Okay and that means

_Something is up_

Dark makes his way to the room where the artifact is being held with no problems. Upon entering the room the first thing he sees is Satoshi Hiwatari. The blue haired boy was standing next to the Emerudo Chikiu. The Emerudo Chikiu is a large emerald stone cut in the shape of a moon, weird because Emerudo Chikiu means emerald earth.

"Hello Commander," Dark says to Satoshi.

Satoshi adjusts his glasses and replies, "you can have this artifact if you want. The Emerudo Chikiu has taken the form of a human."

Dark has a shocked look, and then it changes to intrigue. Satoshi spins around and disappears.

Dark what does Hiwatari-kun mean

_He means we have failed_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when Daisuke arrived at school he found the class in a riot. Of course just coming in he had no clue what was going on.

"Daisuke," Takeshi said as he walked up to Daisuke looking unusually excited.

"What is it?" asked Daisuke.

"We have a new student in our class; the rumor that is going around is that she is cute."

The teacher walks in fallowed by a girl with long silky black hair and emerald green eyes hidden behind glasses. Daisuke's eyes grow wide she is the girl from yesterday.

The teacher introduces her as Emerald Yami.

"Emerald just moved here from Hong Kong, please treat her kindly."

In unison the class agreed to be kind. Emerald took the only empty seat next to Satoshi. During the entire day Daisuke kept looking at Emerald, did he just imagine her out there or was she really sitting on that tree branch the other day?

_Daisuke you need to stop staring at her._

_Dark I thought you where asleep._

_I was but there is something about that girl, something familiar._

The bell rang letting the students out of school. People ran for the door hoping to be the first ones out. Emerald stayed behind and left later after everyone else had gone. Daisuke waited by the tree he believed to have seen her at yesterday.

_Daisuke are you planning to fallow her?_

_No Dark._

_Then why are you waiting?_

_I am waiting because I am waiting._

_So you are going to fallow her!_

_I never said that. Now shut up Dark!_

Emerald walked out of the building and at that very moment Risa Harada comes out of no where and begins talking to Emerald. Riku soon joins her sister. Daisuke walks over to join the group. No surprise Risa is talking about Dark.

"So have you heard about him?" Risa asks Emerald.

"Yes you mean the phantom thief."

"Yes, one day Dark and I are going to get married."

_Oh of course Risa has a mind oblivious to the world around her._

Daisuke ignores Dark's comment.

"I would not like to get married to him. A thief is a no good dirty scoundrel, who is…"

Emerald trails off and looks at Daisuke with an "I said something I shouldn't have" look.

"If you'll excuse me I must be going."

Emerald runs off leaving behind everyone and confusion. Dark was growling in the back of Daisuke's head and Daisuke was pondering Emeralds actions.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tonight Dark will steal the Crystal Heart_

Those words echoed in Daisuke's mind as he walked home from school.

_Oh Daisuke, looks like I get to have more fun tonight_

_Yes Dark and I get to have a sleepless night_

Daisuke walks into his house surprised that there where no traps set. Daisuke walks into his room throws his books onto his bed and collapses.

--Later that night—

_Look the commander put out his traps too_

_Okay Dark just get this over with so I can get some sleep_

_You are no fun_

Dark once again gets through the traps as if they aren't even there. When he reaches the hall where the Crystal Heart was being kept it was no surprise that Satoshi was there.

"Hello Commander," Dark announced.

Satoshi just stood there like a statue not moving at all. Dark takes the opportunity to walk over and grab the Crystal Heart.

Out of no where something hits Dark in the back of his head knocking the Crystal Heart out of his hand. Dark looks around to see what hit him and to his surprise there was a girl standing next to Satoshi. It was Emerald Yami the new girl in Daisuke's class.

"Hello there would you mind handing over the artifact that you are holding?" asks Dark to Emerald.

Emerald just looks at him with no emotion in her eyes.

"Dark, she works for me," a familiar voice said.

Dark looks to the place where Satoshi was, but in his place was a blonde haired angel named Krad. Krad placed his hand on Emeralds head and smirked at Dark.

"Krad isn't that a little low for you using a young lady to do your work?"

"No, especially when she belongs to me!"

A confused look comes over Dark.

"I see you're confused. You know her as Emerald Yami, I know her as Emerudo Chikiu."

Dark's expression turns to shock. Emerald Yami was actually a Hikari artwork!

"You might as well give up with her I'll never lose."

"Never," announces Dark.

Dark moves quickly a little to quick for Krad. Dark scoops up both Emerald and the Crystal Heart and takes off.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark with both the Crystal Heart and Emerald in his hands flies off back to the Niwa residence. He lands in Daisuke's room and places the Crystal Heart on a table and sets Emerald on Daisuke's bed. Emerald has barely blinked an eye much less put up a struggle; it seemed as if she didn't care what happened to her.

_Dark turn back into me right now!_

_What's the rush Daisuke?_

_You kidnapped Emerald and brought her here!_

_I am a phantom thief you know._

Dark turns back into Daisuke just as Emiko enters the room.

"Dai-chan so how did it go?" Emiko asks.

"It was fine Mom, we got the Crystal Heart, but Dark picked up something extra." Daisuke replied pointing at Emerald.

Emiko stares at Emerald confused. Emerald stands up and bows to Emiko.

"I am Emerald Yami, a classmate of Daisuke-sans." Emerald says.

"Well I wonder why Dark would pick you up." Emiko asks herself.

"Mom, Emerald is a Hikari artwork," Daisuke says not sure of it himself.

Emiko stares at her son for a few seconds then turns back to where Emerald was, but she wasn't there anymore. They look around to find her, the window opens and they spin around just in time to see her jump off the edge. They both run over to the window, Emerald was running down the street.

Arigatou for reading my story, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Daisuke wakes up once again not ready for the day, but still goes for it anyways. After getting dressed, in record time, he rushes down stairs.

"Dai-chan," Emiko says to her son as he rushes out the door.

Daisuke spins around, "Yes?"

"Find out all you can about Emerald."

Slowly the door to the classroom and Daisuke peeks around the door. Takashi grabs him from behind.

"Who are you hiding from?" Takashi shouts dragging Daisuke into the room.

"Nobody, let me go."

"Don't hide things from me!"

"I'm not!"

Takashi lets go of Daisuke as Emerald walks in the room.

"Hey Emerald, Dark succeeded last night did you here?"

Emerald spins to look at us.

"Yes I heard it is current news when ever Dark sneezes, so most people would know."

Emerald takes a quick look at Daisuke and walks away. She takes her seat next to Satoshi. Risa runs up to her and whispers something in her ear, before running away quickly. Daisuke watches them curiously.

"Daisuke stop staring."

Daisuke squeaks and rushes back to his seat.

Sitting in the computer room Daisuke was doing his research on Emerald. Nothing was coming up.

"Looking up information?"

Daisuke spins around and standing in the door where the exact two people he hoped wouldn't be there, Satoshi and Emerald.

"You won't find anything." Satoshi says.

He walks away leaving Emerald and Daisuke alone. Emerald steps up to Daisuke.

"I'm a new creation, no data base will help you. I'll give you a hint though."

She leans up and whispers in his ear. "I was created by Satoshi."

She walks out of the room leaving Daisuke very ,very confused.


End file.
